Son combat
by MiniMichael3
Summary: Hermione est atteinte d'une maladie mortelle. Severus Rogue est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. Le jour où il découvre qu'elle est malade, son monde bascule. Pour le mieux ou le pire ?
1. La lettre

Disclaimer: Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand regret...

Résumé: Hermione est atteinte d'une maladie mortelle. Severus Rogue est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. Le jour où il découvre qu'elle est malade, son monde bascule. Pour le mieux ou le pire ?

**Son combat**

Ch. 1:La lettre

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps et la lumière avait gagné. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, après une année en cavale à la recherche des horcruxes. Les mangemorts étaient tous à Askaban ou morts. Sauf Severus Rogue était un homme libre, disculpé de toutes charges contre lui, suite aux preuves contenues dans ses souvenirs. On avait trouvé le moyen de le guérir des morsures de Nagini et il était redevenu professeur à Poudlard. L'école était dirigée par Minerva Mc Gonagall. Harry était devenu Auror ainsi que son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Hermione, quant à elle avait suivi un tout autre chemin. Elle était devenue Maître des potions et cherchait un remède pour sa maladie. Elle ne l'avait jamais cachée, mais sa faiblesse s'était manifestée peu de temps après sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle progressait petit à petit et la tuait à petit feu. Ce n'était pas une maladie sorcière mais une maladie moldue. Ses parents le savaient mais ils avaient attendu qu'elle se manifeste pour en parler à Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas très bien prit et avait coupé les ponts avec eux. Bien sûr la jeune femme connaissait le nom sa faiblesse et savait qu'il n'y avait aucun traîtement connu à ce jour.

Ce matin-là, Hermione préparait un nouvel essai pour son remède. Elle avait sur le dos un petit sac, où l'on pouvait deviner la forme de deux bouteilles d'oxygène. Accroché au sac, un masque pendait. Son rythme respiratoire était rapide, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle toussa. Une fois, deux fois… et cracha du sang. Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, la jeune femme mit un *Stase* sur sa potion et enfila son masque. Hermione quitta son laboratoire et s'installa sur son divan. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre.

C'est dans cette position-là, que Noix-de-coco la trouva. Noix-de-coco était une chouette blanche avec quelques taches brunes ici et là. Hermione l'avait achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse à la sortie de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle communiquait avec ses amis grâce à elle, depuis que sa maladie avait passé à la vitesse supérieure. Noix-de-coco mordilla le bras de sa maîtresse pour la réveiller. La brunette ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. La chouette lui tendit la lettre. Hermione la prit et l'ouvrit.

''Hermione,

J'espère que vous allez bien, malgrès le fait que l'on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Je vous écris car j'ai toujours pensé que vous voudriez enseigner. Et j'ai un poste libre. Severus a repris le poste de DCFM, ce qui laisse celui des potions.

Je comprendrai que vous n'en voudriez pas, mais j'ai directement pensé à vous quand Severus a laissé tomber son ancien poste. Vous êtiez tellement brillante, dans toutes les matières, même dans les potions. Severus ne le laissait peut-être pas voir mais il vous a toujours admiré.

En attente de votre réponse au plus vite,

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directrice de Poudlard.''

Hermione sourit. Elle avait toujours voulu enseigner à l'école de magie. C'était son rêve, malheureusement atténué par sa maladie. À cette pensée, sa joie disparut un peu. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Minerva que certaines fois elle ne pourrait assumer le poste. La jeune femme invoqua par magie sans baguette, une plume et un parchemin. Elle y écrivit dessus :

''J'accepte volontiers votre proposition, Minerva. Cependant, il y a une regrettable complication. Car, voyez-vous, je suis malade. Très malade et il n'y a aucun traîtement connu à ce jour. Ma maladie est moldue et durant toutes ces années où l'on ne m'a pas vue, je cherchais un remède. Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, malheureusement. Oh, bien sûr je suis inscrite sur une liste qui pourrait me permettre de remplacer mes organes défaillants. Mais après 6 années, aucune greffe n'a été compatible. En général, l'espérance de vie des malades comme moi, est autour des 25-30 ans.

Je ne veux vous inquiéter d'avantage, mais il se peut qu'au milieu d'un cours je quitte la classe en courant, que je commence à tousser et cracher du sang ou que je m'effondre. C'est dû à ma maladie malheureusement.

Avec amour,

Hermione Granger.''

La brunette plia la lettre, après l'avoir relue attentivement et la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle rappela sa chouette et attacha l'enveloppe à sa patte. Puis l'ancienne Gryffondor lui dit :

« Va donner ça à la Directrice de Poudlard, hm ? Et ne te préoccupes pas de moi, ça va aller. Il faut juste que je me repose. »

Noix-de-coco hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre, en direction de l'école de magie, laissant seule Hermione avec sa maladie.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. La découverte

**Son combat**

Ch.2: La découverte

Severus abandonna en grognant ses appartements dans les cachots. Maudit soit le nouveau professeur, Minerva avait décidé que tout, absolument tout revenait de droit au nouveau. Après avoir bataillé pendant des heures, ses appartements avaient été sauvés de la malédiction. Malheureusement sa réserve personnelle ne l'avait pas été. Obligé de voler dans SA propre réserve lui était tout simplement abominable. Maudissant Minerva, il monta les escaliers, traversa les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la gargouille.

« Bordel, quel est le mot de passe déjà ? Euh…. Albus ? Chocogrenouille ? Gryffondor ? Potter ? Victoire ? »

La gargouille s'anima soudainement à l'annonce du dernier mot de Rogue. ''Victoire, vraiment ?'' Il ricana et s'engouffra dans le passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, des bribes de conversation lui parvint. Il en saisit certaines d'entre elles.

« -Minerva, je vous ai averti, je suis malade. Je ne peux assurer ces cours toutes seule, il me faut un assistant ou quelqu'un de compétant. Tiens Severus, par exemple.

-Ma chérie, je vais essayer de le convaincre mais vous savez comment il est.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais c'est le meilleur Maître des potions que j'ai rencontré. Et j'ai 25 ans, Minerva. Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu dans ma lettre je risque de mourir soit dans les mois à venir soit dans les années.

-Ne dites pas cela, ma chérie. Votre maladie est déjà assez horrible comme cela, je ne veux imaginer la suite. »

Ainsi la nouvelle professeure était malade. Et cette maladie l'emmenait peu à peu aux portes de la mort. ''Intéressant. Mais qui est donc cette personne ?'' se demanda-t-il. Curieux, il frappa à la porte.

Minerva vint lui ouvrir. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux coins des yeux. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait la mettre dans un état pareil ?'' Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça aux cours de ses années d'enseignement. Son regard balaya le bureau et se posa sur un fauteuil, où était assise une jeune femme à la crinière bouclée et brune. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais elle était partie, et il ne l'avait jamais revue. Il avait fini par croire qu'elle était morte. La fille se retourna et Rogue crut qu'il allait défaillir. Elle était devant lui. La femme à qui il n'avait jamais cessé de pensé. Mais elle avait changé. Il remarqua des tuyaux qui s'enfonçaient dans son nez, reliés à un sac. À sa main, s'accrochait un masque respiratoire. Elle semblait respirer difficilement. Rogue fronça les sourcils. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?'' Il se tourna vers sa collègue mais elle resta muette. Enfin Hermione prit la parole :

« -Minerva, je pense que je vais aller dans mes appartements. Je vous laisse.

-Oui bien sûr, Hermione, va ! »

La brunette prit son attirail, le salua ainsi que Minerva et s'en fut. Alors Rogue parla.

« Par Merlin, Minerva, que signifie tout ceci ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre, fraichement ouverte. À mesure que ses yeux lisaient les mots, son cœur se détachait bout à bout. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Minerva lui souffla :

« Savez-vous quelle est cette maladie ? »

Il fit non de la tête. Elle parut effondrée.

« Mais peut-être pourrai-je le découvrir et la guérir ? »

Un espoir passa dans les yeux de la Directrice.

« Vous pouvez. Mais, désolée de vous décevoir Severus, Hermione m'a simplement dit qu'il fallait attendre. »

Interloqué, il releva les yeux vers sa collègue.

« Attendre quoi, exactement ? »

Une larme. Puis deux. Puis encore une. Elles roulaient sur les joues de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma. Se r'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Soit qu'on la contacte, soit…. Qu'elle meurt. »

Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa manche et se tamponna avec. Elle reprit :

«Sa maladie la tue à petit feu et parfois elle a des attaques. Peu de temps avant que vous arriviez, elle en a fait une. Violente, elle m'a dit que ça empirait. Je l'ai vue tousser et cracher du sang. Par-dessus tout ça, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Puis, elle a mis son masque et s'est calmée. Comme elle l'a écrit dans sa lettre, ça risquera d'arriver pendant ses cours. C'est pourquoi, quand elle en aura, vous amènerez (si vous enseignez à cette heure) votre classe dans les cachots et superviserez les deux cours. »

« Mais, Minerva. Superviser deux cours, c'est impossible. »

« Severus ? Severus, faites-le au moins pour Hermione. »

Rogue se leva, furieux et sortit en claquant la porte. ''Je croyais être sorti de l'enfer mais non, il faut que j'y retourne parce que la femme que j'aime va bientôt mourir.'' Pestant contre la maladie de son ange, il entra dans ses appartements. Le maître des potions se servit un verre de brandy et s'assit sur son divan. Bientôt, le niveau de liquide dans la bouteille avait bien descendu. L'homme porta son verre à sa bouche, fixant les flammes allant et venant dans la cheminée, projetant des ombres sur les murs…

* * *

Deuxième chapitre ! on avance


	3. La discussion

**Son combat**

Ch. 3: La discussion

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis, mais l'état d'Hermione empirait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était maintenant dans un fauteuil roulant la plupart du temps. Elle travaillait sans relâche pour trouver un remède à sa maladie. Un jour, après une série d'essais infructueux, la lionne réussit à créer une petite mixture violet clair capable de bloquer le processus de la maladie pendant 24 heures. Toute contente, la jeune femme en fit plusieurs flacons et les rangea dans son sac de perles, qu'elle portait depuis peu. Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre et Hermione vit qu'il faisait un grand soleil. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Dehors, il faisait bon. La lionne prit un chemin menant au bord du lac noir. Elle descendit de son fauteuil et s'étendit dans l'herbe. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle resta un bon moment, comme ça, à rêvasser de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence à côté d'elle. La jeune femme sourit.

« Bonjour Severus », dit-elle.

« Qui vous a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? », gronda Rogue.

« Moi-même. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre alors je fais tout ce que je veux. », souffla Hermione et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Et pourquoi n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour vivre ? », demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Je le sens. Vous ne jugez une personne que lorsque vous la connaissez bien. Donc vous ne me jugerez pas. Ma maladie est peu commune dans le monde moldu. Mais extrêmement dangereuse. La mucoviscidose a la particularité de détruire les poumons en un temps record. L'espérance de vie est autour de 25-30 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais cachée à qui que ce soit. Harry et Ron ont été les premiers à l'avoir su. Harry a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour m'aider, vous savez ? Il m'a inscrite sur la liste des dons d'organes et m'a acheté tout le matériel que j'ai. Par contre, Ron n'a pas été aussi réceptif. Je le soupçonne de croire que je suis contagieuse donc il m'a lâché purement et simplement. Oh Ginny n'a pas été contente et lui a crié dessus. Mais il n'est pas revenu. À cause de ma maladie je l'ai fait fuir. » Une larme glissa dans sa chevelure et Hermione se tût.

« Et il n'y a aucun remède connu à ce jour. », murmura le Maître des potions pour lui-même.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Minerva m'a montré votre lettre. » répondit-il.

« Hm… Cette chère Minerva… Je ne lui en veux pas… », soupira l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Elle m'a aussi demandé d'essayer de vous guérir… », l'informa Rogue.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas. », rigola Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? », quemanda-t-il.

« Cela fait 6 ans que j'essaye de trouver un remède… », dit-elle.

« Oh… », fit l'homme.

Il la regarda. Le soleil faisait briller sa pureté. Ses cheveux d'aubruns se balançaient au grès du vent. Ses lèvres, pulpeuses et roses, étaient figées dans un doux sourire. Ce sourire qui avait fait chavirer son cœur, autrefois. Son T-shirt rose moulait admirablement sa poitrine et sous celle-ci on devinait un ventre plat. Un leggins noir suivait la courbe de ses fines jambes et des tongs dorées chaussaient ses pieds. On aurait pu croire qu'aucune chose empêchait de faire vivre cet ange. Qu'aucune maladie ne l'habitait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Une part noire grandissait en elle et la détruisait.

''Tu verras, mon ange, je réussirais à chasser la part noire qui habite ton corps. Je te le promets.'' Severus s'allongea à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Heeeey 3e chapitre en ligne !


	4. Compatible ?

**Son combat**

Ch. 4: Compatible ?

Rogue assistait avec désolation la descente en enfer de sa nymphe. Il connaissait le nom de la maladie qui la détruisait mais ne trouvait toujours pas le remède. Les mois passaient et il voyait Hermione devenir de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus mince… Cela le frustrait. Il lui arrivait parfois de détruire tout son appartement puis de se morfondre dans un verre de brandy. Même lui, le plus puissant Maître des Potions en Angleterre, ne savait pas comment sortir son ange de là.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il était en train d'enseigner le charme du Souffle du Guerrier à ces stupides cornichons sans cervelles l'alarme, qui l'avertissait si sa collègue était malade, sonna. Le maître des potions paniqua intérieurement. C'était la deuxième fois en trois jours. Hermione n'avait visiblement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Il ordonna aux élèves de se mettre en rang et de le suivre. Peu de temps après, le cortège arriva devant la porte des cachots. On entendait des cris, des ''Madame, vous allez bien ?'' et autres. Rogue toqua à la porte et attendit. Un élève à l'expression apeurée vint lui ouvrir. Il entra et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Hermione était parterre, devant son bureau, avec un filet de sang coulant hors de sa bouche sur sa joue presque translucide. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait à un rythme effréné. Au beau milieu de tout ça, elle se tordait et criait, comme si un Doloris lui avait été jeté. Il n'en était rien pourtant.

Après plusieurs minutes figé sur place, Le maître des potions accourut vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et cria des ordres aux autres humains dans la pièce. Puis, on vit le batard graisseux courir avec une poupée dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les quelques rares élèves sur le chemin se retournaient sur son passage, interloqués. Qui était dans les bras de la chauve-souris ? Qui pouvait mettre dans un état pareil l'intouchable Severus Rogue ? Aucuns d'eux n'avait la réponse.

Aucuns, sauf un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Cinquième année tous les deux. Ils virent que, sur son passage, le professeur de DCFM avait laissé des traces. Du sang, à ce que l'on pouvait croire. Les deux gamins suivirent les indices et descendirent beaucoup de marches. Ils étaient tellement concentrés, qu'ils ne virent pas où ça les menait. C'est au bout de vingt minutes et quelques secondes que les deux élèves opposés s'en firent la réflexion. Ils découvrirent avec horreur que la poupée dans les bras du sombre et ténébreux professeur était une autre professeure. Jolie et forte était leur opinion sur cette personne. Leur professeure de potions était la poupée. Hermione Granger, rescapée de la Guerre, grande amie du Survivant était malade. Et aujourd'hui pouvait être son dernier jour sur Terre. Apeurés, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, s'enfuirent. Tous deux n'avaient aucune envie de raconter à leurs camarades ce qu'ils avaient découverts. Tous deux se turent.

Pendant ce temps-là, un homme en noir était enfin arrivé chez Poppy, l'infirmière. Il lui avait donné Sa poupée et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Courir à travers tout le château avec un poids humain sur les bras était épuisant, très épuisant malgrès son statut d'ancien espion. L'ancien espion d'ailleurs, était malheureux. Il savait qu'Elle partait. Il savait qu'il allait La perdre. Mais un espoir, infime sans doute, parcourait ses yeux. Le maître des potions demanda à l'infirmière de lui faire une prise de sang. Interloquée mais professionnelle, Poppy accepta et la lui fit. Elle détermina son groupe sanguin et, avec des larmes aux coins des yeux, lui répondit que malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire. Son cœur éclata à cette réponse. Severus Rogue perdit son masque et révéla son vrai visage. Un visage meurtri par le chagrin, un visage que personne ne devrait avoir. Poppy le vit se précipiter au chevet de celle qui autrefois avait fait succomber ce cœur de pierre et d'y éclater en sanglot.

C'est dans cette position que le trouvèrent Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Les deux Aurors prirent peine en voyant ce tableau tragique. Un homme en noir à genoux devant un lit, où reposait une fille. Une nymphe, un ange d'où sortaient des tuyaux de toutes les couleurs. Ses habits étaient sur une chaise à côté du lit. La fille portait rien qu'une culotte et un soutien-gorge. Son corps portait les traces de sa lutte avec la maladie. Ses côtes étaient visibles, sa peau translucide.

Mme Pomfresh les arracha à cette horreur et leur fit une prise de sang. Elle éclata en larmes, voyant les résultats. Aucuns des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient le groupe sanguin de leur meilleure amie. Harry et Ron comprirent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Hermione Granger allait mourir. À cause d'une stupide maladie, nommée la mucoviscidose. Ron tapa le mur de son poing.

« Bordel Harry, c'est pas possible. Elle va mourir et on ne peut rien faire pour la sauver… »

Le brun à la cicatrice légendaire acquiesça. Puis il répondit :

« On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, Ron. Même toi. Tu as essayé de la sauver il n'y a même pas cinq minutes de ça. »

Le Weasley enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Mais je ne suis pas compatible et aucuns de nous ne l'est. Elle va mourir Harry, notre meilleure amie va mourir. »

Une voix, autre que celle d'Harry, lui répondit :

« Non. Hermione ne va pas mourir. »

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se retournèrent pour faire face à Drago Malefoy.

« Comment ? »

C'était le brun à lunettes qui avait ouvert la bouche.

« Je connais quelqu'un de compatible. »

Le roux s'avança et railla le blond.

« Ah oui ? Voyons ça ! La fouine bondissante a trouvé un moyen de sauver son ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger. »

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry attendait, Drago ne s'énerva pas. Il répondit calmement et, comble de surprise, sincèrement.

« Personne ne mérite d'avoir cette maladie. Personne ne mérite de mourir à cause de ça. J'ai le moyen de la guérir. Si tu veux la sauver, laisse-moi passer. Car c'est moi le moyen. Je suis compatible avec le groupe sanguin d'Hermione Granger. »

* * *

Retournement de situation... Et ma fic touche bientôt à sa fin...


	5. Le sacrifice

**Son combat**

Ch. 5: Le sacrifice

Severus Rogue était un homme réservé. Mais à cet instant-là, plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien, sauf Elle. Plus rien sauf de sauver Hermione. Il était à genoux devant son lit, ne pouvant supporter la vue du corps, autrefois bien nourri et bronzé, de la jeune femme. Des larmes coulaient à perpétuité sur ses joues, des gémissements sans queues ni tête sortaient de sa bouche. En gros le Maître des potions, anciennement Maître du contrôle des émotions, laissait le chemin libre à son chagrin. Il n'entendait plus rien sauf la respiration de son ange, prouvant qu'elle était encore vivante. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'Elle. Le monde s'était effacé pour faire place à son ange. Pourtant, une main le ramena à la réalité.

Drago s'approcha de son parrain larmoyant tout doucement. Harry et Ron étaient restés derrière avec l'infirmière. Il tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur l'épaule de l'homme en noir. Il pouvait ressentir tout le chagrin que l'homme devait avoir. Sa femme, Pansy était morte peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à Elphira, sa fille, son deuxième enfant. Il avait déprimé, n'était plus sorti pendant des mois. Son chagrin n'avait pas de limite mais Drago avait réussi à s'en sortir. Le Serpentard recommençait doucement à être joyeux, mais quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, jusqu'à mourir pour lui ou elle et qu'il/elle est aux portes de la mort, ça fait mal.

Severus tourna sa tête vers le responsable de la main. Il y vit son neveu qui le regardait sans aucunes émotions. Il le remercia intérieurement. La pitié et la compassion étaient deux choses qu'il détestait voir sur le visage des autres. Et ça, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Rogue revint au présent et se leva. Sa main essuya les sillons de larmes sur ses joues et regarda le visage du fils de Lucius.

« Je t'en prie parrain, ne sois pas triste pour moi. Si je peux te rendre heureux, je le fais. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Aurevoir. »

Le Maître des potions sentit des lèvres sur sa joue tandis qu'il essayait d'assimiler les paroles de Drago. Il comprit très vite et plongea dans les yeux du blond.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le Malefoy lui répondit :

« Archi sûr. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mes amis et de ma famille. Tu fais partie de ma famille Severus et je ne peux supporter de te voir ainsi. Une vie pour une vie, comme on dit. »

Rogue acquiesça et regarda Mme Pomfresh s'avancer vers Drago. Avant qu'elle ne l'endorme, le blond lui souffla :

« Au fait, je te donne la garde d'Elvira et Scorpius. »

Puis, l'infirmière endormit Drago Malefoy et le processus commença. Le Maître des potions fixa son regard sur Hermione et ne lâcha pas. Il ne voulait regarder Drago se faire ouvrir et être priver de ses deux organes essentiels à la vie. Pour lui, c'était un immense sacrifice et une belle preuve d'amour. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de garder à l'esprit l'image de son neveu pétillant et rigolant avec ses amis ou lui. Pas l'image du Drago au torse ouvert, sans poumons, sans vie.

Poppy lui demanda de quitter la pièce, au moment où elle allait ouvrir la poitrine d'Hermione et remplacer les poumons malades par ceux de Drago. Il n'opposa aucune résistence car malgrès tout, il ne pouvait voir Hermione comme ça. Donc, le Maître des potions se retrouva dehors, en face de deux Aurors inquiets comme jamais. Ils lui demandèrent qu'est-ce que Drago avait fait et furent horrifiés de savoir qu'il s'était sacrifié pour Hermione.

Le soir, alors qu'ils perdaient espoir, l'infirmière vint les chercher. Elle les rassura, d'après elle, l'opération s'était magnifiquement bien passée. Hermione Granger était saine et sauve. Harry et Ron virent l'inbranlable Severus Rogue se précipiter vers le lit de leur meilleure amie et l'entendirent murmurer « Par Merlin, Hermione…. Tu es vivante… Oh par Merlin, merci ! » Les deux Aurors se convinrent d'un signe de tête qu'il fallait mieux les laisser tranquilles et partirent renseigner les familles Weasley et Granger qu'Hermione était sauvée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus Rogue attendait avec impatience le réveil de celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Son attente fut récompensée car peu de minutes après le départ d'Harry et Ron, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit et chuchota :

« Je t'aime mon amour. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Passe-moi ma baguette, veux-tu ? »

Obéissant, il la lui donna. Puis, Severus vit Hermione se concentrer et tirer un filament bleu argenté de sa tempe à l'aide de sa baguette. La jeune femme invoqua un flacon et déposa le souvenir dedans.

« Mets ça dans la pensine. Tu verras. »

Il la vit fermer les yeux et supposa qu'elle était très fatiguée. Il prit le flacon dans sa main et courut dans le bureau directorial.

* * *

Ca faisait un moment que je pensait inclure Drago dans l'histoire... Je l'ai mis... Perso j'adore Drago et le faire mourir m'a demandé beaucoup de self-control. AAAW JE VOULAIS PAS PTN ! Mais bon... c'est la vie !


	6. Âmes soeurs ?

**Son combat**

Ch.6: Âmes soeurs ?

Le souvenir fut mis dans la Pensine. Severus Rogue approcha sa tête de sa surface immobile. Dès que son front toucha la surface, il se sentit tomber…

''Il était face à son lui-même de l'époque. Son deuxième lui était en train d'enseigner les propriétés de l'Asphodèle. Il s'en souvenait de ce cours-là. Hermione n'avait pas répondu à sa question, le surprenant ainsi que tous les élèves. Justement le moment fatidique arrivait. Mais tout d'un coup, une voix retentit. C'était Sa voix. Elle racontait qu'il était séduisant, qu'elle voudrait bien sentir ses fines mains sur son corps… La voix s'évanouit. Il se reconcentra et vit Hermione devenir rouge pivoine. 'Donc cette voix serait ses pensées….' se dit-il joyeux. Mais soudain, le souvenir changea.

Potter racontait à Hermione comment il avait tué Dumbledore. Une trahison, disait-il. Hermione acquiesça mais Sa voix retentit. Elle chuchotait : 'Tu n'es pas coupable, je le sais. Et je t'aime.' Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, elle disparut. Le souvenir changea encore.

Son deuxième-moi était étendu dans un lit de l'infirmerie. À côté, se tenait Hermione en pleurs. Elle disait quelque chose comme : 'Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi dans tous les blessés de la guerre, il a fallu que ce soit toi ?' Un homme vint, il remarqua que c'était le dernier des Weasley. Il le vit emmener Son Hermione loin de son deuxième moi et entendit Sa nymphe crier : 'Non ! Non Ron, il ne peut pas être mort… Il ne peut pas me laisser…' Et le souvenir s'évanouit pour faire place à un autre.

Il était dans une salle, ressemblant à une salle d'audience. Hermione était à côté de lui et semblait tendue. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et son deuxième-moi entra, entouré de gardes. Ils le firent s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et des chaînes entourèrent ses bras. 'Mon audience', pensa-t-il. Les preuves arrivèrent et Scrimgeour disculpa son deuxième-moi de toutes charges. Hermione sourit et Sa voix retentit : 'Je t'aime, Severus Rogue. Depuis longtemps.' Puis le souvenir s'effaça.''

Il fut rejeté de la Pensine et le premier mot qu'il sortit fut : Wow. Severus Rogue, tout heureux, descendit retrouver la femme de sa vie avec la preuve qu'il pourrait enfin toucher au bonheur. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit sur une chaise, qu'il avait invoquée, à côté du lit d'Hermione. Il s'endormit avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, le réveil se fit en douceur. Hermione vit un homme aux cheveux noirs endormit sur une chaise, une fiole à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme sourit. ''Séduisant, Rogue tu es séduisant'' pensa-t-elle. Puis l'ancienne Gryffondor s'observa : Elle était mince, trop mince. Mais en vie. En effet, plus de bouteilles d'oxygène et de tuyaux la génait désormais. Elle avait vaincu sa maladie. Ses poumons fonctionnaient normalement. ''Mais qui m'a donné ?'' s'affola Hermione… Un hululement la fit sursauter.

« Bordel, Noix-de-coco ! Tu m'as fait peur ! », rigola-t-elle, en caressant le plumage de l'animal.

La lionne vit un journal accroché à une de ses pattes. Elle demanda à son hibou de lui tendre sa patte et décrocha le journal. Hermione le déroula et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était en première page.

''**HERMIONE GRANGER SAUVÉE**

La tragédie évitée

Hermione Granger, Maître des potions, rescapée de la Guerre, professeure de DFCM à Poudlard et grande amie du Survivant a échappé de peu à la mort. En effet, on vient de l'apprendre, la jeune femme était gravement malade. D'après nos enquêteurs, elle toussait et crachait du sang une fois sur deux. Nous ne savons pas de quelle maladie Mme Granger était atteinte, mais il paraissait qu'elle était gravement mortelle. La jeune femme se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous pensons qu'elle ne voulait attirer l'attention sur elle. Car St-Mangouste n'a plus de secrets pour nous. Au Ministère, nous avons réussi à intercepter Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, les deux grands amis de la jeune femme et nous leur avons demandé s'ils savaient quelque chose. Le Survivant n'a rien dit et s'est enfuit tandis que Ronald nous a accordé quelques minutes. Voyez son interview :

GS : Il paraît qu'Hermione Granger a été sauvée de près de la mort, est-ce vrai ?

RW : Oui. Nous avons eu très peur, qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. Mais grâce à l'aide d'une personne inattendue, Hermy a été tirée de son enfer.

GS : Et quelle est cette ''personne inattendue'' ?

RW : Désolé mais sans l'accord d'un de ses proches, je ne peux révéler son identité.

GS : Est-ce que vous connaissez le nom de la maladie d'Hermione Granger ?

RW : Oui. Mais je ne peux vous le donner. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle est moldue.

GS : Hm. Merci Mr Weasley pour ces précisions.

RW : Mais ce fut un plaisir, Madame.

Une personne aurait arraché Hermione Granger aux griffes de la mort. Nous cherchons cette personne activement et espérons la trouver un jour. Par ailleurs, nous voudrions qu'Hermione Granger nous accorde une petite interview pour renseigner notre monde sur cette maladie moldue gravement mortelle.

-Rita Skeeter''

Hermione étai soulagée. Ronald n'avait presque pas parlé de sa maladie à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait gardé le secret de sa maladie. Elle remercia d'un coup de tête Noix-de-coco, qui s'envola pour rejoindre la volière. La jeune femme regarda l'homme à côté d'elle et fut surprise de le voir éveillé.

« Des bonnes nouvelles ? », lui demanda Severus, en souriant.

« On peut dire cela comme ça. », dit-elle.

La lionne lui passa le journal. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait, son expression changea du tout au tout.

« Eh bien voilà. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant. », lui murmura le Maître des potions en posant le journal à terre.

« Peut-être. Mais ils ne sont pas au courant de ça. », chuchota Hermione.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue. Il fut surpris mais répondit bien vite. Les lèvres de chacuns entamèrent un vrai long ballet et ce fut seulement après cinq minutes, qu'ils se séparèrent, essouflés.

« Pas du tout au courant, oui… », gronda Severus Rogue en refermant ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancienne Gryffondor…

Dans l'intimité de l'infirmerie, un nouveau couple s'était formé. Un couple étrange, certes, mais les âmes sœurs ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on croit.

* * *

FINISH, FINITO, FINI ! Ma fic est finie ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! La mucoviscidose est une maladie horrible et je voulais vous la faire connaître si vous l'ignoriez. Pour plus d'infos Wikipedia ! J'ai connu cette maladie avec un de mes idoles, Grégory Lemarchal (oui celui qui a gagné la #StarAc) et cette histoire m'est venue alors que je regardais une émission sur cette maladie...

En attendant, plusieurs chapitres de Derrière les masques devraient paraître dans les prochains jours, semaines, mois... (années ? peut-être) Ciao !


End file.
